


Redemption（救赎）

by HailSpicyWings



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSpicyWings/pseuds/HailSpicyWings
Summary: Dixon踏上了自我拯救的征途，但在此之前，他想先去见见Red Welby。Dixon was going to step on his journey of self-redemption. But before that, he'd like to see Red Welby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 影片里从Dixon撑着枪思考到他给Mildred打电话这段只持续了大约10秒钟，Dixon在短短十秒钟里当然没法思考这么多东西，因此本文将这十秒钟拉长放大了，设想他在床上坐了几十分钟乃至几小时之久。  
> 所有对话为中英双语。

Dixon关上家门，轻手轻脚地绕过倚在沙发上熟睡的母亲，进了昏暗的房间。

他慢慢在床上坐了下来，拾起搁在一旁的那把填满子弹的长猎枪。他支着猎枪，几乎要将全身的气力尽数压在这把枪上，仿佛把枪抽走，这具身体就要垮下来一般。黑黢黢的枪口抵着他的嘴角和颧骨，冰冷的触感从迟钝而麻木的半边脸部传遍全身，噬啮着他的骨髓。

他的判断失误了。那个人不是凶手。他没有强奸Angela Hayes，也没有放火把她烧焦。那时他甚至不在国内。那不过是另一个强奸犯，放火烧了另一个女人的人渣。那么他费尽心思想出来的计划和挨的那顿毒打究竟有什么意义？他不知道。他只知道他彻底地失败了。

这当然不是他人生第一次失败。他如今才恍然意识到他的人生简直是由无数失败堆砌而成的。就拿最近的两次来说，他首先辜负了他最敬重的人：他想替Willoughby警长报仇，所以把当时他心目中煽动整件事的罪魁祸首Red Welby暴揍了一顿，然后从二楼扔了下去——

——Red Welby。又是这该死的名字。他多希望这个讨厌的名字能从脑海中彻底消失，可他的脑子偏偏总要不听使唤地去想。他那头扎眼的短发总好像在面前晃来晃去，褐色雀斑密密麻麻地分布在他过于白皙的皮肤上。他常常会想，那些被衣物遮盖的地方是否也布满着雀斑？就是脖颈往下，手臂往上，脚踝往上的地方……这家伙好像总和斑斑点点的东西联系在一起，他总是穿着碎花的衬衫、圆点的袜子，现在连病号服都是斑点的……该死，他又想到他不愿想的事情上去了。

即使身处同一个病房，病床只隔了一两米的距离，他和Welby在第一次不算愉快的对话后就几乎没什么交流。那时他一动不动地躺在榻上，张了张嘴想说点什么，比如你的伤恢复得怎么样，伤口还痛吗，什么时候能出院，我很抱歉之类的话，却终究无法开口。眼神偶然对上时，两人都同时旋即移开视线。除了第二天早晨Welby听着收音机里播的新闻问了句“纵火犯还没找到吗(Still got no clue about the arsonist?) ”，他轻声回答“没有(No.)”以外，难以忍受的尴尬沉默几乎每分每刻都包围着他们，以致于Dixon甚至想过向护士提出换个病房。

那杯橙汁他在天黑下来之后喝了。他用没插针头的那只裹了纱布的手颤颤巍巍地把玻璃杯挪到桌子边缘，差点撒了些出来，然后努力伸出脖子凑到正对着他的吸管上。昏暗的灯光下他察觉到Welby正在看着他喝橙汁，这让他莫名有些不好意思。

深夜里他躺在病床上难以入眠，眼泪抑制不住地渗进纱布，淌过的伤口处隐隐传来刺痛。借着月光他悄悄愣怔地盯着熟睡的Welby出神，他脸上的淤青和红色伤痕还未消去，浅褐色的雀斑和睫毛随着呼吸轻盈地一起一伏。 

睡着的Red Welby没有了平时猴子般的机灵好动，那安静得近乎温顺的眉眼忽然让Dixon想起小时候的他们。那时的Dixon常常因为太听妈妈的话被镇上的小孩取笑，也因为对黑人孩子不友好被其他人孤立，只能和那些同样有种族歧视倾向的蠢货们假装混在一起；Welby则老是因为雀斑、瘦弱的身体和那张欠揍的嘴被欺负，还因为穿衣品味被那帮青春期的蠢男生叫“基佬(Faggot)”，其中就有他Dixon。

虽然学习成绩始终不怎么样，Dixon的打架水平倒是被那些来挑事的人磨炼得越来越高；而身板瘦弱的Red一般靠他聪明的脑袋和机灵的嘴，再施展装无辜的本事糊弄过去，实在不行只能撒开两条长腿跑路。Dixon还记得高中某天回家路上遇到Welby被几个同校男生围进小巷子里，强迫他跪下，一边揪着他那头红色短发一边发出恶心的笑声，嘴里说着“suck my dick”之类的话。Dixon不知出于什么心态，从那圈人背后提着棒球棍上去，冲着围在最外层的后脑勺就是一记，等领头攥着Welby的那人转过来时，Dixon已经狠狠一拳砸进他的面门。旁边的几个想上来阻止，见他手持凶器先面面相觑了几秒，随即立刻各自逃了。Dixon打量了一会儿还跪在地上没反应过来的Welby，在对方抬起眼惊讶地看向他的同时，狠狠扔下一句“死基佬(Faggot)”，转头跑了。

他一直觉得Welby是个同性恋。从警察局的窗口仰视那所广告公司，Dixon常常能看到Welby在和那个叫Pamela的女助手调情。这只是为了掩饰他是个基佬的事实，Dixon对自己说。

是的，他确信Red Welby是同性恋。那他自己呢？至少他不恐同。他好像对除了Welby之外的同性恋没什么太大意见。他喜欢女人，他一直这么告诉自己。虽然他只上过一次女人，是在警察学院里的第二年。那次还差点失败了，因为他花了好久才完全站起来，总之是相当费力难堪的一次经历。但让他始终不愿承认并试图忘得一干二净的是，高中在巷子里和欺负Welby的男生们打架那次，他勃起了。他坚信那绝对是因为激烈的打斗让他产生了生理冲动，而绝非那个跪在地上一头红发乱糟糟脸颊流着血的雀斑男孩。

他经常喜欢用言语羞辱Welby，却从未真正对他动过手，再顶多也只是威胁吓唬他罢了。Welby听到他的那些屎话，总是似笑非笑地躲开他贴得过近的脸和直勾勾近乎挑衅的目光，看起来毫不在意的样子。直到Willoughby警长的死令Dixon全然无法克制住自己，像是要把所有他能够发泄的暴力统统倒出来一般，那个已经长大的男孩终于成了他的施暴对象。

可那个施暴对象是怎么对他的？一杯橙汁。以及直到Red Welby出院每天放在Dixon床头的一杯橙汁。

Dixon记得Welby临走之前，背对着他在门前站了几秒，随后手搭在门把上转头对他说：“我……呃……我走了，Dixon。那个纸箱子里剩下的橙汁都留给你了，你照顾好自己。（I...er...I'm leaving now, Dixon. Those bottles of orange juice left in the box are all yours. Take care of yourself.)” 他脸上还挂着没完全消下去的淤青，朝Dixon快速笑了笑，腿脚有些不便地出了门。Dixon张着嘴不知该说些什么，最后还是点了点头。狭小的病房瞬间显得空空荡荡，Dixon心里好像也有什么东西跟着出走了。

他是在同情他吗？因为他被烧烂了半张脸？因为他全身被纱布包着完全无法自理？可他Welby的状况也不过如此，只不过比自己多了点活动能力罢了，而且他还瘸了条腿。更何况这还是Dixon一手造成的。还是说，他想以德报怨救赎Dixon的罪孽？

可他的救赎到底起了多少作用呢？一开始或许给了Dixon些许安慰，让他知道Welby对自己并没有他想象中的深仇大恨。但他宁愿Welby恨自己，因为他现在完全不知道该怎么办了。如今他确实感到彻彻底底失败了。

Dixon吁了口长气，从枪管上抬起头，侧身拿起床边的电话话筒，拨响了Mildred的号码。

不管是喜讯还是噩耗，Mildred总还是有知情权。当初是他给了她希望，现在他感到自己或许有亲手泼灭这无谓希望的义务。


	2. Chapter 2

Dixon轻轻搁了电话。黎明破晓时分，昏黄的房间里，近乎停止流动而凝固下沉的空气中响起清脆的“咔哒”一声。

他放下手中一直支着的枪，起身朝沙发上仍在熟睡的母亲慢慢走去。

同样安静而苍老的乌龟缩着头趴在母亲的裙子上，随母亲的呼吸微微地一起一伏。Dixon伸出一只手，抚摸着他妈妈皱纹满布的额头。她的儿子要踏上征途了，目的地是爱达荷。

他要再次试着自我拯救。

但在此之前，他想先去看看那个红头发的广告商。

Dixon把车开到Main Street路口，渐渐放慢了车速。经历了一场大火的警察局已经重建完毕，对面的广告公司重新装了玻璃门窗，现下窗帘严严实实地拉着。一切看起来都与原先毫无两样，好像什么也未曾发生过一般。Dixon轻轻拉开Ebbing广告公司的玻璃门，颇有些心虚忐忑地踏上台阶。

Welby不在楼上。空空荡荡的办公室到处堆着杂乱的文件资料，阳光从浅绿色的窗帘中透泄进来，于这清晨显得格外寂静冷清。Dixon无法推断Welby去了哪里，只好昏昏沉沉地下楼再度发动了汽车。

 

“你在想什么？(What are you thinking about?)”Mildred瞥了一眼副驾驶座上发呆的Dixon。

“啊，什么？(Huh?What?)”Dixon回过神来，意识到Mildred把车停在了一个加油站内。“没想什么。(Nothing.)” 他揉了揉肩颈，打开车门，在闪耀的阳光下眯起眼打量四周的景色，“这是哪？(Where are we?)”

一望无际的公路两旁，广袤苍翠的针叶林层层叠叠蔓延开去，树林后遥远的湛蓝天边露出连绵起伏的峰峦，即使是夏日顶峰也有雪白的痕迹。

“怀俄明。(Wyoming.)”Mildred正提着软管给车加油，“没想什么？你显然没看见刚刚路口那块写着'欢迎来到怀俄明州'的牌子。('Nothing?'Obviously you didn't notice that board at the corner of the street we just passed by, which says 'Welcome to Wyoming'.)”

怀俄明。这个词汇不知为何让Dixon心里紧了紧。他对这个州的认识基本停留在黄石国家公园、稀少的人口和巨大的枪支持有量上，并能推断出他们离目的地爱达荷不远了。还有，他想起来了，恐同症。

一路上他努力不让自己去想那个红头发，当然结果还是和往常一样一败涂地。他根本不知道这次一走什么时候才能回到Ebbing镇，甚至不确定还能不能回去。或许他注定只能抱憾了。

他去找Welby也不是出于什么特殊目的，而更近乎一种本能。他不过想在离开之前解开这个心结，但也没想好面对Welby该说些什么，或许去了也只是道个别罢了。

可是话说回来，他去道别干什么？Welby为什么会关心他Dixon去了哪里？他可能连见都不想见他一眼。逻辑上来说，他应该很希望Dixon三更半夜趁人不知赶紧滚蛋才对。

Mildred加好油，坐回车里。Dixon有些烦躁地捋了把没烧伤的右半边脸，打开车门，转头再次看了一眼身后。

怀俄明的景色不亚于密苏里，却更具有一种宏大、野性的美感。看多了Ebbing镇大片被雾气缭绕的翠绿山峦，Dixon觉得换换环境也不是什么坏事。下午的艳阳与山脉顶峰的小撮白雪撞在一起，令他产生一种奇异的感觉，仿佛不可思议的事情往往就以这样的地方为发生的背景。

 

“食物不够了，我去超市买点儿。你要一起来吗？(We haven't much food left. I'm gonna go grab some in the supermarket. You wanna come with me?)”车已经驶进了城镇，道路两旁的行人也渐渐多了起来。Mildred随便找了个路边停下车，打开车门。

“不了，你去吧。(Oh. No, you go.)”Dixon指了指对街，“我在那边那个酒吧等你。(I'll be waiting in that bar round here.)”

“行吧，别喝太多了，现在才下午四点呢。(Okay but don't drink too much. It's only four o'clock in the afternoon.)”Mildred故作严肃地说，“我可不会像你妈妈一样照顾你。(I won't take care of you like your momma does.)”

Dixon笑着摇了摇头，跨出车外。怀俄明的气温比密苏里低上许多，本应是夏季的日子里，一阵飕飕的冷风从街口吹来，令Dixon伸手紧了紧外衣领口。怀俄明可能没有夏天，他这样想道。他不禁有些想念Ebbing镇了。

即使是白天这家酒吧也处于营业状态，不知是独家特色还是怀俄明全州酒吧的共性。Dixon推开沉重的木头门，一首有些吵闹的西部民谣从门缝里窜了出来。

酒吧内部比外面看起来要大一些，里头稀稀拉拉地坐了几个顾客，幽蓝的霓虹灯光微弱地映照着吧台。Dixon径直走向酒保，要了瓶威士忌。吧台前只有他一个人坐着，他握着酒瓶，转头看了圈身后，差点把手里刚刚开瓶一口未喝的威士忌哐啷摔在地上。

Dixon呆住了。

他身后，酒吧的某个角落里，蓝色霓虹灯光几乎照不到的地方，坐着Red Welby。


	3. Chapter 3

那个红头发的广告商，那个长着褐色雀斑的青年，那个他从密苏里到怀俄明不由自主想了一路的人，Red Welby，现在，和他坐在同一个酒吧里，在怀俄明，距离Ebbing镇千万公里以外的地方，一个不知名的白天仍然营业的酒吧里。

Dixon像条鱼一样张着嘴愣在那里，用力眨了眨眼睛，多次确认自己没有看错，几秒后触电般地迅速转回头去。

这不是梦。Welby真的坐在那里。

Ebbing镇那么小，然而好死不死偏偏就进了同一个病房也能算是不可思议的巧合了；如果说这还可以用冤家路窄勉强概括，那在如此大的美国，如此大的怀俄明州，两人正巧就在一个破酒吧里遇上，这算什么？

Dixon莫名其妙先紧张了起来，随后告诉自己要冷静冷静冷静，上去跟他打个招呼就走，没什么大不了的，更没什么可尴尬的。不可以逃避，逃避是懦夫才会做的可耻事情，妈妈说过的。

他做了一次深呼吸，极其缓慢地挪起身，带上他的酒瓶和玻璃杯一步一步朝酒吧里侧角落的方向走去。

区区几步路漫长得仿佛过了一个世纪，他感觉体内心脏跳动发出的擂鼓一般的“嗵嗵”声快要把耳膜震破了。Welby独自坐在卡座里，面前摆着空了的酒瓶酒杯和两张纸片。

Dixon盯着他红色的发旋看了一会儿，再次深呼吸，然后故意用轻松的语气开口道：“介意我坐这儿吗？(Mind if I sit here?)”

“当然不，你坐……Dixon！？(Of course not, just ta......Dixon!?)” Welby慢慢从那两张纸片上抬起眼，话到嘴边瞬间戛然而止，随即惊呼出声，差点打翻了面前的酒瓶，“你吓死我了！你…你怎么会在这里？(You scared the shit outta me! Why...why are you here?)”

“嘿，R……Welby，真没想到会在这里遇见你。(Hey, R...Welby, didn't expect to see you here.)”Dixon把手里的酒放在桌上，帮Welby扶稳了摇摇欲坠的酒瓶。他的心还在嗵嗵作响，不过已经稍微冷静下来了。离近了点，Dixon注意到Welby的头发长了些许，细碎的卷发打着小  
圈圈鬈在额头上，脸上的青肿已经褪得差不多了，只留下几道浅浅的疤痕。他穿着一件布满几何图案的亮黄色衬衫，外面套了件深蓝色西服马甲。又是这种密集的图案，Dixon默默想。

“我也没想到……你在这里做什么？（Well, I definitely didn't expect it neither. Whatya doing here anyway?)” Welby尚未从惊愕里平息，露出了不解的笑容，“这里不是怀俄明吗？你该不会…跟踪我来的吧？( Isn't this place Wyoming?......You didn't stalk me, did you?)”

“我没有！(No!)”Dixon急忙否认道，“我没有，我为什么要这样做？其实我也想问你同样的问题来着。(No, I didn't. Why would I? Actually, I'd like to ask you exactly the same question.)”他往两人的酒杯里倒了点酒，接着说道：“你怎么会跑到怀俄明来？(What drives you here, to Wyoming?)”

“谈点生意，跨州的，算是来出差。(Business and stuff, between states. Kinda a business trip, y'know.)”Welby朝后一倒，靠在椅背上，随后像是突然想起了什么又向前倾了过来，“你来得正好，帮我看看这个。（Well, you've come just in time. Take a look at these.)" 

Welby把那两张纸片向前推了推，“你觉得哪张更适合做啤酒广告？(Which do you think is better for advertising beer?)”

左边那张是个坐在酒桶上撑着肉嘟嘟下巴的天使，Dixon考虑了一会儿，点了点右手边的纸片，上面画着一个骑在马上的持枪牛仔的轮廓。

“如果你生在怀俄明，Dixon，(If you were born and raised in Woyming, Dixon,)” Welby忽然道，“你会想去做个牛仔吗？我倒觉得说不定很适合你。(Would you ever wanna be a cowboy? I think that might suit you perfectly.)”

“我猜会吧。我一直对牛仔的生活挺好奇的。(Guess so. I've always been kinda curious about the cowboy's way of living.)” Dixon耸了耸肩膀，“不然我这样的人在怀俄明能做什么呢？(Otherwise what else can people like me do in Wyoming?)”

Welby笑了笑，收起纸片。

“所以你怎么会一个人跑这儿来？你的……伤刚刚好，从密苏里到怀俄明可是跨了三四个州。(So why did you come here all alone? You've just recovered from your...wounds, and it's three or four states wild from Missouri to Wyoming.)” Dixon问道，“你那个小秘书呢？(Where's that secretary of yours?)”

“噢，她，呃……她被父母勒令辞职了。(Oh, she, uh...she resigned because her parents compelled her to.)” Welby有些勉强地做出一副轻松的样子，“在她受了伤之后。不过她现在已经好多了。( After she was wounded. But she's alright now.)”

Dixon静了。“我……我很抱歉。(I...I'm sorry.)”他似乎有些察觉到Welby的难过，虽不明其因，心里却好像倏然被刺了一下。

“别再道歉了，你觉得我在医院里听你道了几万次歉还不够吗？(Stop apologizing. You think it's not enough for me to hear you saying 'I'm sorry' in that hospital for like, I don't know, ten thousand times maybe?)”Welby开玩笑地说，仰头喝干了Dixon倒的酒，“我说过我不介意的。(I said I didn't care.)”

“那为什么不再雇一个？(Why not hire another then?)”

“算了，你不会懂的。(Just leave it. You wouldn't understand.)” Welby笑着摇了摇头，“不过近来订单变多了，我确实缺个秘书。要不你来？(But I do need a helper since orders have been increasing lately. How about you working as my secretary?)”

Dixon忽然有些手足无措：“这……呃……如果你非常需要的话？反正我目前也没找到工作……(Well...uh...If you really want me to? I remain unemployed for the time being anyway...)” 下一秒，Dixon猛然想起了他来这里的原因，瞬间停了话头。

“开个玩笑，我可不觉得这工作特别适合你。(Just joking. I don't think the job suits you quite well.)” Welby往空酒杯里倒了点酒，瞄了眼Dixon脸上的伤疤，“听说你在酒吧和人打架了？(Heard you got into a fight with someone in a bar?)”

“…你怎么知道的？(...how did you know?)”

“Jerome告诉我的，就是那个帮Mildred贴广告牌的小伙子。(Jerome told me. He's the guy who helped Mildred put up those billborads.)”Welby手肘撑着桌子，把酒杯举到唇边，蓝色的眼睛从酒杯后瞟着他，揶揄笑道，“你不会去找他麻烦吧？他说他当时也在那家酒吧，目睹了全过程。(You won't go trouble him,will ya? He said he was in that bar too and saw the whole thing.)”

“噢，我记得他，就是那个随地吐痰的家伙。(Oh, I remember him, that guy who emptied out his bucket everywhere.)” Dixon点了点头，“他还告诉揍我的混蛋我是个条子来着。(And he tried to tell that bastard beating me I was a cop.)”

“我可听说是你先挑事的？你真把人家脸给刮伤了？(Well, what I heard was that you were the one who started the whole thing. Did you really scrapped that guy's face?)”

Dixon重重叹了叹气，灌下一口酒，道：“这事说来话长。当时我无意间听到他和朋友说起他犯过的事，很像Angela Hayes的案子，就以为他是我们在找的强奸犯，想搞到他的DNA。(It's a long story. I accidentally heard him talking to his friend about a crime he had committed, and it was a lot like Angela Hayes' case, so I thought he was the rapist we've been looking for, and I tried to get his DNA.)”

“现在说这些也没用了。他不是我们要找的人，Red，弄到的那些DNA屁用也没有了。(There's no use talking about it now. He wasn't the guy, Red, that DNA's just a piece of shit now.)”

Dixon苦笑了一下，闷头又灌了口酒，接着道：“再说，本来也就该是这样，怎么可能随随便便走到个酒吧里就发现坐你旁边的人就是你找了这么久的罪犯？但你猜怎么着，就算他不是我们要找的人，他确实是个强奸犯。警察局告诉我这人身份是最高机密，叫我不要管，可我不想看到他做了那种恶心的坏事还仍然逍遥法外。(It should've been like this though. After all, how is it ever possible to just walk into a bar and find the guy sitting next to you is exactly the criminal you've been searching for for ages? But guess what? Even though he's not who we are looking for, he surly IS a rapist. The police department told me that his identity was so-called top classified, and they wanted me to stay away from this whole damn thing, but I just can't see him getting away with murder. The thing he did, it's just too nasty and evil. )”

“那你是来……(So you come to...)”

“是，我是来亲手了结那家伙的。其实Mildred跟我一起来的，她去这附近哪个超市买吃的了。按理说她现在已经在来这儿的路上了。以及，我们的目的地实际是爱达荷，怀俄明只是恰好路过，这儿发生的一切都是巧合。(Yep, I come to kill that guy with my own hands. Mildred came along with me, actually. She went to some supermarket nearby to grab some food. Well, theoretically she should be on her way here right now. And, in fact, our final destination is Idaho, we're just passing by Wyoming, so what happened here are all coincidental.)”

Welby沉默了。有十秒左右他盯着Dixon的脸出神，好像在观察他左右脸上不同的伤痕，又好像在思考着什么。良久后，他终于轻轻开口了：

“想不想去外面抽根烟，Jason？(Wanna go outside for a smoke, Jason?)”


	4. Chapter 4

Dixon这才发现Welby随身带了根拐杖。

他看着Welby从桌底摸出那根长棍，木头的，很精巧，竖起来到胯部上下。Welby熟练地拄着手杖，起身向酒吧门口踱步而去，竟颇有些欧洲绅士的风度。

他就那样傻站在原地，眼睛粘着Welby步履自若的背影，等到对方走到门前才忽然反应过来，迈步上前拉开沉重的木门。

“噢，谢谢。(Oh, thanks.)”Welby侧身跨出门，Dixon跟在他身后，门发出“吱——呀”一声自动合上了。

“这儿的太阳可真大。(The sunshine here is dazzling.)”Welby眯着眼道。

“你没带墨镜吗？(Didn't bring your sunglasses with you?)”

“那会让我看上去像个盲人。(That'd make me look like a blind man.)”Welby晃着手杖，快速笑了笑。

“你的腿……还没好么？(Your leg...still hasn't recovered?)” Dixon犹豫了一下，低着头问。

“据医生说，很大几率是永久性的。(Well, according to the doctor, high chances are that it's permanent.)” Welby从马甲口袋里摸出包万宝路，放了一根在嘴里，忽然很快地转头对Dixon说，“你别道歉。其实不是很碍事的，反正平时我也不太好动。(Don't apologize. It's not that disturbing actually. I'm not usually so active.)”

不好动还大老远跑来怀俄明出差。Dixon腹诽道。

Welby点上嘴里的烟，给Dixon递了一根，问：“要打火机吗？(Y'need the lighter?)”

Dixon抬起头，对上Welby那双灰蓝色的眼睛，火星从他双唇间的烟头迸射而出。他摇了摇头，接过Welby递来的烟，说：“不了，这样就行。(Nah, this'll be fine.) ”

说罢，Dixon侧过身，两指夹住嘴里的烟凑上前去，小心翼翼地对准了两只烟头。

炽红的火星子猝地蔓延到嘴前，只这一秒钟里，他几乎是非常清楚地看到Welby在阳光下显得愈发浅的长睫毛像鸟扇动翅膀那样颤了一下，蓝色的瞳孔蓦地收缩。他瞥见他唇角白皙的肌肤上布着的点点褐色雀斑。Welby瑟缩了一下，克制住了退回去的本能冲动。

Dixon退回去，吐了口烟，道：“现在打火机倒成我的烦恼了。(Lighters seem to be more like a bother to me now.)”

Welby几乎一下子就明白了Dixon在说什么。他静静看着Dixon伤痕累累触目惊心的脸，任指间的烟头默默燃烧。Dixon被他看得有些不自在，刻意别过了脸。

“纵火犯还没找到吗？(Still haven't found the arsonist?)” Welby开口问道。

Dixon犹豫了一下该怎么回答。告诉他凶手就是Mildred？他更情愿把这件事当作他和Mildred之间的秘密，只有彼此心知肚明就好。更何况如今这事已算是翻篇了。

最后，他只好答道：“我知道是谁，但我已经原谅那家伙了。(I know who that is, but I've already forgiven that guy.)” 

“真的吗？(Really?)”Welby丝毫不掩惊讶，“哇……我得承认，这挺让人意想不到的。(Wow...I have to admit, it’s kinda suriprising.)”他掸了掸烟灰，缓缓吐出一串长烟，接着说：“不过想想我自己……好像也没什么可惊讶的了。(But thinking of myself...it becomes less of an astonishment.)”

Dixon闻声转头，愣怔地看着那缕烟云雾一般从Welby双唇间飘出，渐渐消散开去，嘴唇嗫嚅道：“Red……”

“关于…了结那个人，那个强奸犯，你想好了吗，Dixon？(About...killing this guy, this, rapist, have you made up your mind?)”Welby有些试探地小心问道，“你真的打算任何情况下都不改变主意了？我是说，这事或许还可以再商量一下……(You really won't change your decision under any circumstance? I mean, it can still be talked over...)”

“不，Red，并不是。(No, Red, not really.)”Dixon轻轻摇了摇头，“我也没想好。Mildred也是。一切或许要等我们真的见到了那个人才能下定论。这并非因为我们胆小，我们畏惧，我们想退缩或者别的什么，不是。说实话，我也说不清我意志为什么这么不坚定。(I haven't decided yet. Neither has Mildred. Perhaps the determination can only be made the moment we see that guy. It's not that we're coward or afraid or cringed or something, no. Actually, I can't even tell why I ain't got a strong will.)

“也许是因为你心里还有东西放不下, (Maybe it's because you still have something in your heart that you just can't let go,) ”Red接口道，“比如你妈妈，之类的。(Your mother, for example.)”

“你知道，广告牌的事我一直是站在Mildred这边的。(Y'know, I've always been on Mildred's side about this billboard thing.)”他接着说，“我多少能理解你的心情，你已经尽你所能了，这我很清楚，别觉得愧疚或者自己做得不够好。这话听起来或许有点奇怪，但你单独去和那个强奸犯对峙，我得说，这其实…呃…很勇敢。我希望你已经理解了Mildred，她失去了女儿，立三块广告牌在没人会经过的路上就能让她女儿复活吗？当然不能。但活着的人还是得活下去，这三块广告牌能救她，我知道的。但这次…这次谁能得救呢？或许那个人渣最终被你们灭了，但很有可能你们俩的性命也会搭进去，两命抵一命听上去可不像很明智的选择。你妈妈还需要你，Jason，Mildred的儿子也需要她，真正的凶手也还没找到，所以……再想想？  
(I can understand your feelings, maybe a little, but you have tried your best, I know that clearly, so don't feel guilty or that you haven't done enough. This may sound strange but uh...I have to say, it was brave of you to go facing that rapist on your own. And I hope you've understood Mildred, she lost her daughter. Can putting up those billboards on a road that no one goes down actually bring her daughter back? Of course not. But those who live still have to live on, and the billboards may save her, this I know. But this time...who's gonna get saved this time? Even though that scum may be cleared, you're somehow risking your own lives, and sacrificing two lives to take one doesn't sound like a wise idea. Your mother still needs you, Jason, Mildred's son also needs her, and the real rapist you've been searching for may still be out there, so give it a second thought, maybe...?)”

Welby试探地瞟着Dixon。他看着那双蓝眼睛，像被逐渐揪紧了咽喉一般呼吸不畅。他几乎要被茫然不解和不知从何而来的焦虑淹没，皱着眉脱口而出：“……为什么你要这样对我？(W......why are you treating me like this?)

“怎么对你…？(Treating you like what...?)”

就好像你真的在乎。（Like you actually care.) 但他没有说出口。

“活着的人还得活下去……(Those who live have to live on...)”他以极轻的声音对自己喃喃自语。“这话你或许更该对Mildred说，对我说可没什么用。(You'd better send this message to Mildred, for there's little use saying it to me.)”

“不，Jason。（No, Jason.)” Welby轻笑着，有点不自然地微微垂下眼睑，“这么说吧，我不想看到你和Mildred任何一个死，或者进监狱。(To be straight forward, I don't wanna see you or Mildred dead, or be in jail, neither of you.)”

渐暗的阳光下，Welby浅色的睫毛在眼周洒下翕动的影子，Dixon眼前的景象逐渐开始消散模糊。

“嘿……嘿，别哭了，别哭了，老天，你最近怎么老是在哭？(Hey…hey, don't cry, don't cry. Jesus, why're you always crying lately?)”

“抱歉...我也不知道为什么，我不是有意的。(Sorry...I don't know why, I...I didn't meant to.)”Dixon看着Welby扔了烟头，朝他跨近了一步，又咕哝了一句，“在医院里的时候你明明也哭了。(You cried too, when we were back in the hospital)”

“嘿！(Hey!)” Welby登时抽回刚想放到Dixon肩上的手，恼道，“这…这不一样！(That...that's not the same!)”

“有时候我真不知道该如何面对你们，Red，(I really don't know how to face you guys sometimes...Red,)” Dixon吸了吸鼻子，接着说，“你和那个侏儒。如果不是他我现在大概成了一坨灰了，他确实救了我一命。我还瞧不起他来着……(You and that midget. If it wasn't him I'm probably a pile of ash now, he saved my life, indeed. Yet I used to look down upon him...)”

“那我呢？(What about me?)”

“你…呃…(You...eh...)”Dixon的声音渐渐小了下去，“谢谢你的橙汁。(Thanks for the orange juice.)”

Welby笑了，还是把手放在了Dixon肩头：“我从来没有真正恨过你，Jason，至少不像你想象的那样。你做的那些事情在我眼里甚至有些好笑，有时我几乎都要觉得你这人很有趣了。(I've never really hated you, Jason, at least not as much as you think. Instead, the things you did were kinda funny to me, and I almost found you amusing sometimes.)”

“你是说……像个小丑一样？(You mean...like a clown?)”

“不，像个只会欺负喜欢的女孩子的蠢蛋怂包小学生。(No, like a dumb and timid primary school kid who could do nothing but bully the girl he fancied.)”

“…………”

“你不是什么亡命之徒，Jason，你并非有可以不计后果做任何事的条件。冲到爱达荷去杀人不能救你，我也不能，其他任何人都不能。没有人能救你，除了你自己。愤怒和暴力更加不能。你还没有到要被这两样东西救赎的地步，相信我。(You ain't no desperado or something, Jason, you ain't someone who has nothing to lose. Rushing to Idaho to kill that guy can't save you, neither can I, or anybody else. Nobody can save you except yourself. Anger and violence can't be your savior neither. You haven't been reduced to such a place where you have no choice but to seek redemption in these two things, believe me.)”

眼前的Welby变得更加模糊了。紧接着，Dixon左脸颊那块迟钝的红色皮肤感觉到一只手轻轻拂去卡在坑洼的伤痕里掉不下去的一滴眼泪。他像再次被迅速蹿起的火舌舔舐一般，后退了一步。

“你……你在做什么？（Wh...what are you doing?)”

“对不起，我弄疼你了吗？(I'm sorry, did I hurt you?)”Welby立马缩回手。

“不，不不不……(No, nonono...)” Dixon隔了一步的距离瞧着Welby，忽然感到了一种异样的陌生。Welby睁着他清澈湛蓝的眼睛，嫩粉色的薄唇微张，露出迷茫而又毫无戒备甚至有些关切的神情。Dixon见过Welby在很多人面前露出这样的神情，比如那个Pamela。面对他的Red   
Welby露出的基本是搪塞的假笑，或者嘲弄揶揄的怪笑，更经常是面无表情地躲闪着眼神，试图直接忽视他的存在。这是他第一次看到平时的Welby对他露出除此之外的表情，而且这表情几乎可以用温柔来形容了。

哦，不对，在医院里他好像也见过的。只不过他至今都没搞清楚递完橙汁后Welby究竟是不是朝他笑了一下。是不是呢？还有中学时他和欺凌Welby的男生们打架那次，Welby脸上是什么样的表情？那时他没敢回头看。但这些好像都不重要了。

渐斜的阳光在Welby玻璃似的眼珠里流转，Dixon盯着他浅色的卷发、眉毛、睫毛、雀斑，不受自己控制一般迈回那一步，极其缓慢地抬起右手，伸出两指掠过Welby唇角一处淡淡的伤疤，声音有些颤抖地问道：“疼吗？(It hurts?)”

Welby笑了起来，没有躲开。

“疼，但现在不疼了。(It did. But it doesn't hurt now.)”

Dixon没有说话，也没有把那只手挪开。过了半晌，Welby开口道，依旧笑着：“好不容易来一次怀俄明，要不要去黄石国家公园玩玩？(Since it's a rare chance to come to Wyoming, why not pay a precious visit to the Yellow Stone?)”

Dixon跟在Welby身后，回酒吧前再度朝后望了一眼。落日在远方层迭的山峦上洒下斑驳的余晖，无垠的天空映着晚霞奇异瑰丽而又壮阔人心的色彩。

这个陌生的城市终于迎来了夜色降临前的黄昏。


End file.
